The dark Saviour
by vahanian
Summary: When Harry starts to act evil, the Order realise he's been influenced by Voldermort. Can they save him before he goes to the dark side?
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am just borrowing them.

Also the quotes are not mine.

"Only the strongest will survive,

Lead me to Heaven, when we die,

I am the shadow on the wall,

I'll be the one to save us all."

The sun set slowly on the inhabitants of Privet Drive, who had spent their Saturday in various outdoor pursuits. Cars stood gleaming with pride in their darkened driveways. Manicured lawns glittered like emerald diamonds and flower beds stood proudly to attention watching passers by like centurions. After a long day spent outside, the citizens of Privet Drive had retreated inside, all apart from a young boy.

Harry Potter sat by himself on the pavement outside number four Privet Drive. He was a slightly small boy for his age, with clothes at least four sizes to big. His hair was an unruly black nest, that look like that if a bird were to make a home in it, it would have been very comfortable indeed. He glanced up as Mrs what's her face from number fourteen came walking past with her young son. As soon as she saw Harry sitting on the side, she sped up, pushing her child in front of her, as if she was afraid that at any moment Harry would get up and start attacking her. Harry glared at her angrily.

"Didn't she realise there were worst things to get attacked by than him." he thought savagely. He moodily stabbed at the dirt, as his thoughts returned to the memories that had been plaguing him all summer.

Even though everybody had told him that Cedric dying wasn't his fault, he still felt that he could have prevented it. He'd been dreaming about Voldermort all year. Surely he should have realised that something was going to happen. Why else did his name come out of the Goblet?

"I should have just grabbed the cup for myself and left Diggory behind." mumbled Harry quietly to himself. But even as he said it, Harry knew that it was never in his nature to leave someone behind, and maybe, just maybe, a part of him had hoped that he could be normal for once, that he could have won and that would have been the end of it.

"Boy, get in here." said a furious whisper behind him, knocking him out of his thoughts.

He turned around to see his Uncle Vernon standing in the doorway, looking wildly around as if he was afraid that one of his neighbours might see Harry sat there.

"No. I'm not ready to come in yet." said Harry angrily.

"Get in here now or you'll regret it." said Uncle Vernon through clenched teeth.

"Can't see how you could make my life any worse." Harry muttered under his breath, but he stood up anyway, his anger from a minute earlier disappearing entirely.

As he walked through the door, he cringed as his Uncle's meaty hand grabbed him by his collar and roughly pulled him in, the door closing quietly behind him so as not to draw attention to them.

"Never speak to me like that again." Uncle Vernon shouted, his face mere inches from Harry's.

He felt himself getting dragged along the hallway and pushed violently into the cupboard. Without a word his Uncle slammed and locked the door.

Harry sighed loudly. He didn't know why he answered back, but he had felt incredibely angry at his Uncle for telling him what to do. Harry looked around him, even though he hadn't been in the cupboard since his second year at Hogwarts, it was pretty much the same as he had left it. His toy soldier on the horse still sat in the corner, a pair of dusty socks lay on the floor.

"At least there is still sheets on the bed." thought Harry miserably. He led down on the bed and soon he was fast asleep.

He dreamt that he was walking through a house, and judging from the size of it, it was a manor house. All the rooms seemed to be in various states of disarray. Not one room could he see that looked like it was being lived in. He stopped suddenly when he heard a noise from the floor above. He realised that it was someone talking in a loud angry voice. He began to move up the stairs cautiously, when he got to the top he noticed that there was only one door. When he reached the door, he pushed it open slightly. Inside the room were two figures, a small boy and a large mountain of a man. It appeared that the man was shouting at the boy ho couldn't have been more than eight or nine. With a start Harry realised that the boy was him and the man was Uncle Vernon.

Harry remembered this memory. He was woken up by his Uncle banging on the cupboard door furiously. He remembered how afraid he had been when Uncle Vernon had unlocked his door and dragged him out by his ear. Somehow all the china from downstairs had mysteriously broken.

"But Uncle Vernon." Harry heard his younger self say, "I couldn't have done it, I was lock in the cupboard."

"Why you insolent little whelp, how dare you stand there and lie to my face." Bellowed Uncle Vernon.

Harry remembered what came next; his Uncle had hit him so hard that he fell and hit his head on the table. Just as his Uncle raised his hand and his younger self cringed away, a figure appeared in the corner of his vision. It raised its wand towards his Uncle and shouted, "Crucio."

His Uncle screamed and fell onto his back. It was a few minutes before Harry realised that he was actually enjoying seeing his Uncle in pain.

"Oh well," he thought " he can get a taste of his own medicine."

Harry awoke from the dream with a small jump and with a smile on his face he went back to sleep.

Several thousand miles away, Lord Voldermort smiled to himself. His plan was in motion.

AN- Well let me know what you think, and if its worth putting up another chapter. Thanks for reading.


	2. An accident?

Disclaimer: As always, none of the characters are mine.

Harry woke with a start. He had no idea what he had been dreaming about, but it made him feel happy, as if he had been flying. A loud banging on the door made him jump violently.

"Get up brat, no lie-ins for you. Come and cook the breakfast." Uncle Vernon snarled through the grating, unlocking the door as he did so.

Harry sighed loudly and reached across for his glasses. Putting them on he pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen. As he was frying the bacon, he felt his Uncle come and stand behind him.

"I hope from now on you remember your place boy. But in case your thinking about misbehaving again, I have a long list of chores to keep you busy today." his Uncle said quietly.

Harry felt the anger in him mounting as his Uncle walked away and sat down at the table. His hand went automatically to the bread knife on the counter top, and he started twirling it in his fingers.

"It would be so simple," muttered Harry quietly, "to plunge this into their chests. No one would blame me, after all they are horrible."

"Boy, where's my coffee?" shouted Uncle Vernon.

His Uncle's loud bellowed broke the trance that Harry was in and he placed the knife back on the counter.

"Coming Uncle Vernon." said Harry politely.

Harry really hated cleaning. He was currently sat in the living room, polishing all of Aunt Petunia's silver.

"You missed a spot." said Aunt Petunia for the hundredth time.

Harry knew better than to argue, so he silently just wiped where she was pointing at. Already today he had cleaned the kitchen, did the washing, picked up the shopping, mowed the lawn, trimmed the hedges, pruned the rose bushes and pulled out the weeds. Cleaning the silver was currently number fifteen on the list, he still had to clean the chimney, wash the car, make the tea, clean Dudley's room and do the dishes again before he could have something to eat and go to sleep.

"Why does Dumbledore let me get treated this way?" thought Harry bitterly. "Why can't I live with Sirius or at the Burrow?" he thought angrily to himself.

"Careful, you'll ruin it." screeched Aunt Petunia, swiping at his head. "Go and clean the chimney." she said as she clutched her silver to her chest

Harry sighed loudly as he flopped down onto his bed. He was utterly exhausted. It was nearly midnight when he had finished cleaning. He hadn't even been allowed food before Uncle Vernon was pushing him up the stairs and locking him in his bedroom.

Harry glanced up from his bed as he heard the lock in the door clicked, and the large frame of his Uncle entered the room.

"We are going out." announced Uncle Vernon rather smugly. "That is me, your aunt and Dudley are going out. Dudley won the final of his boxing tournament and we are going to a hotel to celebrate. We will be back tomorrow evening. You will not leave this room, here is your food and water." he said, handing Harry a bottle of warm water and a packet of biscuits.

"But what if I need the toilet?" said Harry indignantly.

"Here you go." said Uncle Vernon with an horrible look on his face as he past him a bucket.

"You can't just leave me." said Harry as he jumped off his bed.

"Watch me." snarled Uncle Vernon.

"At least unlock the door." pleaded Harry as his Uncle walked out making sure to lock the door tightly behind him.

Harry sat down heavily on his bed still clutching his water and biscuits.

Harry lay down on his bed and after a few seconds he was fast asleep. In his dreams he was back in the manor. Feeling somewhat familiar with it, Harry began to walk up the stairs, to the room. Yet again his Uncle was present and so was a younger Harry, who seemed to be pleading with his Uncle.

"Please, Uncle Vernon. I have no idea how my hair grew back, I can't be blamed for this." He said with tears in his eyes.

His Uncle didn't speak he just raised his hand and started to hit the younger Harry.

Harry turned away, and as he did so he saw a man sat in the corner. Walking over to him slowly, Harry said loudly, "Who are you?"

The man slowly turned to face him. "I am nobody just a figure of your imagination, to help you escape reality." he said.

"Oh right." said Harry slowly.

"You know, wouldn't it be nice to teach that family of yours a lesson?" said the man.

"I suppose." said Harry.

" Well, why don't you show them that they shouldn't mess with you, or do you like being their punching bag?" said the man harshly.

"Of course I don't." Harry exploded.

" Well then, do something about it. Use your wand." said the man excitedly.

"I'm not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts." replied Harry.

"Your Harry Potter. What are they going to do? Expel you? Through you in Azkaban? I don't think so. Try it." the man urged.

"Alright." said Harry.

Harry awoke suddenly with a plan in his mind. Getting up off the bed, he reached for his wand. He aimed it at his door and shouted, "Obliterate." The door flew apart into a hundred million pieces of rubble.

"Hmm. That was fun." said Harry smirking.

He walked out onto the landing and aimed his wand at the pictures that showed Dudley through the various stages of his life. They exploded, showering Harry with glass shards. He watched as his wand glowed red and he ran it across the walls, leaving a deep gash in the plaster. He blew the door off the hinges as he walked into his aunt and uncle's room. He was surprised to find that he had slept the whole day. With a disappointed sigh, he remembered that they had left and won't be back until tomorrow evening.

"Oh well, I guess I had better find them." he said with a smile, as he walked down the stairs and out the door. Turning around to face the house and garden he shouted, "Bombarda." He watched happily as the house started to blow up.

"I miss my family." said Harry matter of factly, as he turned around and walked away.

Snape glanced up from his potions book, when he heard raised voices coming from the hallway. Placing his book on the table, he settled back into his chair to wait for the owners of the voices to enter the kitchen. He watched in silence as Lupin, Mad-eye, Arthur and Molly, Sirius and Tonks entered the kitchen. He stood up in surprise when Dumbledore followed close behind.

"What's happened Headmaster?" asked Snape. Even through he had spoken quietly, all the adults stopped arguing and turned towards Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure." replied the Headmaster wearily as he sat down indicating for everyone else to do so as well.

"Harry is missing." he said.

"What!" shouted Black, as he angrily stood up.

"Calm down Sirius, and let me explain." Dumbledore said.

"The wards that I placed around Harry's residence went off a few hours ago, and as you can imagine I went straight there. The house has nearly been destroyed, everything inside has been damaged by someone who was using magic and who was very angry. There was no sign of Harry or the muggles he lives with." said Dumbledore.

"Do you think Deatheaters took him?" asked Snape.

"I'm not sure, my boy, but I'll need everyone's help. Sirius you go to Harry's home in your Animagus form and see if you can pick up his scent. Alastor you go as well." said Dumbledore and both men stood up and left.

"Lupin I need you to go to Arabella Figg's house and see if you can find out where Harry's family have gone, and if she saw anything." asked Dumbledore.

"I'll go too." said Tonks jumping up.

"Arthur, go to the ministry. Try to find out any information you can. Molly I need you to stay here, just in case he comes here, or he sends Hedwig." said Dumbledore as they both stood up and left the room.

Snape turned to Dumbledore. "And what of me Headmaster, what should I do?" asked Snape.

"Severus, I need you to go to him." said Dumbledore quietly, "Find out if Voldermort is a part of this."

"Yes Headmaster." said Snape respectfully as he stood up and left.

Dumbledore rested his fingers together under his chin, and he placed his elbows on the table and thought, "Harry where are you?"

AN: Let me know what you think, good or bad. Thanks for reading.


	3. Following the clues

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am making no money off this.

Severus Snape rushed out of the kitchen, his dark robes billowing out behind him. He knew Dumbledore was right, he would have to go and see Voldermort, but he hated every minute that he was forced to spend in his company. He had been under no illusions that for the past thirteen years Voldermort had been dead, but he had gotten used to doing his own thing and not the bidding of somebody else. He got to the front door and pulled it open, he swiftly shut it behind him and apparated away. He reappeared just outside the boundaries to the Riddle house, where Voldermort had decided to stay.

Pulling out his death eater mask, he strode forward.

Remus Lupin sighed loudly and rubbed a weary hand over his face as he followed Sirius through number four Privet drive. To say that the house was a mess was an understatement. The house looked like someone had had a major battle.

Remus slowly ran his hand over the deep gashes embedded in the wall, shudding slightly as he felt the residual violence and malice that had caused them.

"Anything?" Asked Remus as Sirius changed from his animagus form back to human.

"All I can smell are the muggles and Harry. No scent of anyone else here." Said Sirius. "But Harry's scent is old, at least twelve hours, the muggles scent is even older." He finished in confusion.

"Arabella said that she saw the Dursleys leave about two days ago. She assumed that Harry had gone with them because usually she is asked to look after him." Said Remus.

"Those damn muggles left him behind." Growled Sirius angrily as they started to walk upstairs.

When they got to the top, Sirius stopped so suddenly that Remus walked into the back of him.

"Sirius, what is it?" Asked Remus moving around him to look. What he saw made him stop too. The top floor was even worse than the downstairs. Several of the doors had been blown off their hinges. Glass covered the floor from broken pictures still hanging on the floor.

"Remus, look at this." Said Sirius.

Lupin turned and saw that Sirius had walked away from him while he was looking at the mess. He walked over to him.

"Look." Said Sirius again, and he pointed to the doorframe, where Lupin could see the remnants of several bolts.

"This is Harry's room." Said Sirius angrily as he walked into the room. "They locked him in, and didn't give him enough food." He held up a bottle of water and a packet of biscuits to show Lupin. "I should have taken him with me, at least he would have been safe from this." He said throwing the water and biscuits on the floor furiously.

"He needed the protection of the wards around the house, Sirius. He had to come back here. We will find him." Promised Lupin.

"Let's go and tell Dumbledore what we found." Said Sirius stalking out of the room.

"My Lord." Said Severus as he knelt before Voldermort and kissed the extended hand.

"Severus, I have need of you." Said Voldermort sitting back swiftly in his chair. Snape knew better than to stand before being invited too, so he stayed kneeling on the floor.

"I have a plan in motion, by which I will soon have Harry Potter in my possession." Said Voldermort.

"Plan, My Lord?" Said Snape.

"I have successfully accessed his memories and I am forcing him to relive them." He paused for a moment. " Muggles are extremely violent towards one another, did you know that Severus?" Asked Voldermort.

"My Lord?" Snape asked in confusion.

"They hit the boy and abused him mentally, and, so because of this Harry Potter will kill his relatives and join me. Can you imagine how powerful I will become. Nobody will be able to stop me, and the one who could be able to will be under my influence. So find him Severus and bring him to me." Finished Voldermort with a wave of his hand, effectively dismissing him.

Snape stood quickly and rushed from the house. He couldn't believe that Harry Potter had been abused by his family. He had always assumed that Potter was a spoilt pampered brat who everyone ran around after. He couldn't believe how wrong he had been. As soon as he got to the boundary, he apparated away. He appeared moments later outside the house, and he pushed open the door and headed straight for the kitchen. He was grateful to see that everybody was already there.

"Severus, any news." Asked Dumbledore swiftly.

"Its worse than we thought Headmaster. Voldermort does not want to kill Potter, he wants him to join him." Said Snape sitting down on the nearest chair.

"What!" Shouted Remus and Sirius together.

"Potter would never join him, surely Voldermort knows this." Said Madeye.

"He has accessed Potter's memories and is forcing him to relive them." Snape paused for a moment and looked straight towards Dumbledore.

"Albus, they abused him. Physically and mentally." He ignored the several gasps around the table, and the low growl coming from Black. "Potter is going to kill them and then he will join Voldermort." He paused for a moment before turning to address the table.

"Because of what his family has done to him, Harry Potter will turn evil."

A.N. Thanks for reading.


	4. Reunited with family

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

In his dream, Harry walked through the Manor and up the stairs. He didn't even have to think about where he was going, it just came naturally to him now. He pushed open the door and walked into the room, he glanced at the younger version of himself and his uncle. He winced in sympathy as he saw the younger him get pushed roughly to the ground, and even from across the room, Harry could hear the loud snap as the bone in his arm broke. He crossed the rest of the distance and sat down in a chair.

"This cannot go on." Said a voice next to him.

Harry acknowledged his presence with a slight nod of his head, but he kept his eyes forward.

"I know." Said Harry. "I've found them, they are staying across the hall from me, I'm just waiting for them to come back."

"After you kill them, nobody will be able to push you around again. You will command people's respect or they will suffer." Said the man.

"I like that idea." Said Harry as he closed his eyes.

Waking up in his hotel room, Harry got up and looked around. It was nearly ten at night, and so far the Dursley's still had not come back. It had been nearly three days since he had left to find them, and four day's since the Dursley's had left. Thinking back to how much food they had given him, Harry got angry. They hadn't given him enough to last this long. His hatred of them increased.

He paced angrily back and forth and as he past he glanced in the mirror. He looked a mess, his hair was sticking out even more wildly than usual, his vibrant green eyes were dulled because of the bags under them, and he couldn't say for sure, but it looked as if he had lost a few pounds. He was just contemplating going for a shower, when he heard a door slam down the hall from him. He walked to the door, pulling his wand from his back pocket as he went. He opened it and looked out, two doors down the door was closing. Harry smiled to himself as he shut the door and stepped into the hallway. His family were back.

Snape looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands that he had just received moments ago. It held just two words, _Chestnut Hotel_, and it was written in Voldemort's writing.

"Headmaster." Shouted Snape as he swiftly exited the room."What is it Severus?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I know where Potter is." Replied Snape showing Dumbledore the piece of Parchment.

"Call the Order together. Voldemort won't leave this to chance, he will have someone else to grab Potter if I fail. Follow me as soon as you can." Snape quickly left the room, praying that he would get there in time to keep his promise to Lily.

Harry quickly cast another silencing charm over the room as his uncle shouted even louder.

"You won't get away with this. They will never let you back into your freaky school now." Said his uncle.

"Who said anything about going back to school?" Said Harry as he flicked his wand again, causing sparks to fly out and land on the huddled Dursley's.

"I am going to kill you." Said Harry calmly, "But I am going to make you suffer first, like I have suffer over the past fourteen years."

"Now, you wait just a minute." Said uncle Vernon indignantly, " We took you in, clothed you and fed you."

" You treated me like a slave, and you beat me. If you think about it, treating a wizard like that was incredibly stupid. I mean, I was bound to make you pay." Mused Harry. Shaking his head slightly he said, " Oh well, say goodbye to your son." He raised his wand and pointed it at Dudley.

" Avada…." he broke off suddenly as the door exploded inwards.

Raising his wand he quickly cast a shielding charm over himself. As the dust instantly settled, he looked towards the person standing in the doorway. It was Snape.

A.N. Thanks for reading.


	5. It ends

A.N. The characters do not belong to me.

Harry glared angrily at Snape, who still hadn't moved from his position in the doorway.

"What do you want Snape?" Asked Harry heatedly, the cowering Dursley's forgotten for the moment.

"Potter, you don't want to do this. You're being manipulated by Voldermort. He is using you." Said Snape as he slowly walked into the room, lowering his wand slightly, but still keeping it on Harry.

"No they deserve this; they made my life a living nightmare. I am going to kill them so that I can finally be rid of them." Said Harry as he raised his wand.

DSDSDSDS

Snape watched as Harry raised his wand and pointed it at his relatives.

"Potter, they are not worth this. You are better than Voldermort, you are stronger than him. He fears you, and the only way he could turn you was by accessing your worst memories and making you relive them. He is a coward, because he is scared to face you one on one. He knows he will lose, so he is trying to break you. Please Harry, don't do this." Begged Snape.

Maybe it was the use of his first name or the fact that Snape was begging, but whatever the reason, Harry lowered his wand. It hung loosely in his hand before he let it drop to the floor.

Harry slowly raised his head and Snape could see tears in his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm nobody's hero, I can't even protect myself from my relatives." Harry sobbed as he lowered himself to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest, and resting his head on them.

Snape strode forward, his dark cloak billowing slightly behind him. He crouched down in front of Harry, and, reaching out, he placed his two fingers under the boy's chin and raised his head slightly until Harry was looking at him.

"You should never have had to protect yourself from your relatives. They should have been protecting you. They will be punished, and I promise you that you will never have to live with them again." Said Snape with venom in his voice. "You will live with me." Snape said firmly. Before he could register the shock and-what was that-hope in Harry's face, a cold voice spoke behind him.

"Severus, I always wondered if you were the traitor in my ranks, feeding information to that fool Dumbledore."

Snape stood quickly pulling Harry to his feet at the same time, and whipped around so that he was facing the door. Voldermort stood there with five death eaters. He was grinning evilly.

"I shall enjoy killing you slowly," Said Voldermort as he raised his wand. "Crucio."

Snape felt something hard collide with his back, and he fell to the floor. Turning his head slightly, he saw Harry led on the floor behind him.

"He pushed me out of the way!" Thought Severus in surprise. Out loud he shouted, "Stay down Harry."

He wasn't surprised when Harry sat up and started firing curses at Voldermort and his followers.

DSDSDSDS

Harry crouched down quickly behind the dresser as another death eater fired a curse at him. They weren't aiming to kill him, so that meant that they wanted him alive. Peering over the top he saw that there were still three death eaters and Voldermort left to fight. Standing up slowly he walked towards Voldermort, who had yet to engage in the fight.

"Harry Potter" Hissed Voldermort in anger. "You were almost in my grasp, if it wasn't for that fool Severus, you would be mine to control."

Harry glanced over at Severus, who was still fighting the death eaters, although he now only had two left, the third lying on the floor, his eyes glassy and staring.

"I am going to kill you" Said Harry furiously as Voldermort moved towards him. "Crucio." He watched as the curse didn't even slow him down. Voldermort grabbed Harry around the neck, and threw his wand away.

"You've got to mean it Harry." Said Voldermort with a sneer, as he pulled Harry closer.

Harry kicked out, but Voldermort still held on tightly. His vision started to fog at the edges, as he found his breathing becoming more and more difficult.

Harry was dropped suddenly, at the same time that a clear voice rang out, "Avada Kedavra."

Voldermort turned swiftly, and he flung his arm out. The curse bounced harmlessly off the wall.

"Dumbledore, how nice to see you." Said Voldermort, as he slowly moved away from Harry.

Harry sat up slowly as he looked towards the door. Dumbledore stood in the doorway. He looked different, as if in battle he was transformed into something deadly.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom." Said Dumbledore as he moved into the room. "The Ministry is coming."

"By which time I shall be gone. Until next time, you can't protect him forever." Said Voldermort as he dissapparated in a flurry of cloaks.

"Harry my boy are you alright?" Asked Dumbledore anxiously.

"Yes Headmaster. I'm fine. Where's Professor Snape?" Asked Harry as he struggled to stand.

"I'm by here Harry" Said Snape as he limped over to Harry and Dumbledore. "Thank you for saving my life."

Harry walked up to Snape, nervous about what the future could hold for the two of them but excited to be living with him. "And thank you for saving mine."

AN. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.


End file.
